Asche zu Asche
by Chimaeran
Summary: Why is Pip Pirrup in Hell? Shouldn't he have gone to Heaven? He was a good boy... right? - DamienPip - Strong language, sexual themes, possible blood.
1. Why Are You Here?

**To the Reader(s):**  
_So, I decided to write a South Park fic, because I'm a big fan of DamienPip. I know it's a slow start, but, bare with me, alright?_

_The title is from a Rammstein song of the same name, and both Rammstein and this pic .com/art/Be-my-little-human-sacrifice-25693714 __inspired the title and fic. As well as many other pics..._

_Later parts will have possible blood and sexual themes._

------ ------ ------

"…ien."

"…mien..."

_"DAMIEN."_

Damien grunted and peeked his head out from under his blanket, glaring at his father. "What, Dad, **WHAT?**"

"Damien, Son, we need to talk… we… we have a new arrival."

Rolling his eyes, Damien pulled the blanket back over his head. "Yea, Dad, that happens everyday, all the time."

Satan made a face and then sat on Damien's bed. "This one is special, Damien."

"What's it's name?"

_"… Phillip Pirrup."_

Damien turned over, brows scrunched together, and pulled his blanket off. "Pip? Pip's in Hell? But he… he was a good kid… why would he be in Hell?"

Damien and Pip had only been friends briefly; Damien mostly using the other boy to gain popularity some eight or so year previous.

Sliding out of his bed, Damien ran a hand through his hair. "How…?" Satan had already left, leaving the boy to himself. Damien had grown substantially taller in the past few years, he'd also lost his girly voice to one more suiting. Despite growing up, Damien's taste hadn't really changed. His room was black, as it'd always been, just now adorned with posters and things that he'd acquired from various, unseen trips back to Earth.

Rummaging through a pile of clothing, Damien pulled out shirt and pulled it on, leaving his room to go find one Pip Pirrup. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to the boy. The last time they'd seen eachother, he'd blown the boy up. Sighing and fixing his hair a bit, Damien wandered through Hell to the 'New Arrivals' area. A meter with a very large number was hanging from the ceiling, number going up rapidly.

Damien began to think up possible reasons for Pip being in Hell. _Maybe suicide? Though he seemed like a happy kid, not one who'd do such a thing. Maybe he was murdered? Of course, the people of South Park wouldn't have gone that far… Maybe it was because he was French… no, wait, he was British…_

Being lost in his thoughts, Damien didn't even notice when he walked past the boy he'd been looking for until he spoke up.

"D-damien?"

Blinking and pausing, Damien turned around to see Pip standing before him. The blonde had grown as well, not as much as Damien, but, he was taller. He still had his girly voice and accent, though… and he still wore the same damn clothing he used to.

"…Pip?"

"Oh happy day! It is you! I thought I'd see you down here, being Satan's Son and all! How are you? Splendid, I hope!"

Damien was in slight awe. Even being dead, in Hell, Pip was still cheerful and happy, not to mention obnoxious. "Uh, yea… I kinda… live here, after all… why… are you in Hell?"

Pip blinked and shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure, really… I always thought I was a good boy… I guess Jesus didn't think so? I think maybe it's Eric's fault…"

Eric Cartman. Yea, he was that selfish asshole Damien had to deal with the first time he'd went to Earth. Didn't surprise him if it was his fault.

"Well… whatever, we can figure that out later…"

"Oh yes! I'd much rather talk about something else! It's been years, Damien… how has li… er, well, you get the idea… how have you been?"

Damien didn't know how to handle this. He barely knew Pip, of course, he did watch the people of South Park on occasion, much like his Father did. Pip had always been one he'd only seen briefly. "Fine… I… guess. Aren't you mad at me… for what I did? You know, blowing you up?"

"Pish posh! That's in the past! I understand you did it to be accepted, I would have, too! Of course, they still don't like me up there… I don't think they ever will… they still call me names, and they still think I'm French… you'd think after a while, they'd find something else to d-…"

Damien placed a finger over Pip's lips and shook his head. "I know why they hate you, you talk too much. I don't feel like standing anymore. Let's go to my house."

"Right-o!" Pip said and then followed after the Devil's Son as he turned on his heel and began to walk away.


	2. I'm not like that

**To the reader(s):**  
_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT!  
Here's part two for everyone who's reading this~ 3  
I hope you enjoy it!  
And sorry it's so short!  
And it'll get better, I promise! I've been soooo busy and distracted lately..._

Once the arrived at Damien's house, the dark boy allowed Pip into his house, immediately remembering that his father and Sadam were there. But, before he could say anything, Satan was right in front of them.

"Pip! How nice of you to come to our home! How did you die?"

"Oh, well, I'm not su-…"

"That's nice, guy," Sadam inturupted, tugging on Satan's arm, "come on, guy, we were gunna have sex… let's go…"

"Not now, Sadam… we have guests!"

Rolling his eyes, Damien grabbed Pip's arm and dragged him past the bickering lovers, and up the stairs to his room. "Next time, please just ignore them."

"Next time?" Pip asked, tilting his head to the side confusedly.

Damien shook his head and then motioned towards his bed. "Just sit down and be quiet…" Running a hand through his hair Damien sighed.

"So, you don't remember how you died?" Pip shook his head 'no' and Damien grumbled. "Great… well, then fuck… I don't know why you're here… this is seriously…" Placing his hands over his face, Damien mumbled to himself.

"_Why did I bother bringing him here? I don't even _like_ Pip…"_

Looking back up at the blonde boy, who was still smiling cheerfully, Damien raised a brow.

"Are you a _virgin_ Pip?"

Blushing as his eyes went wide, Pip quickly looked down in his lap. "Oh, well… you see… there was this one time…"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." The black-haired boy said and then smirked. "So lil' Pip-o Boy is a virgin… well, then that can't be why you're here… _then again_…"

Moving over to the bed where Pip sat, Damien placed his hands on either side of the boy's hips, pushing him down onto the bed with a dark grin.

"Maybe someone of_ higher power_ thinks I need a play thing…" Leaning down, Damien just barely graced his lips across Pip's, making the blonde boy shiver violently.

"D-damien… please… I'm not_ like that_…"

Raising a brow, smirk still fresh on his face, Damien chuckled darkly. _"Neither am I."_

Nipping down Pip's jaw line to his neck, Damien continued to grin. Sure, Pip had just gotten to Hell, and he wasn't really into guys, but something about Pip, maybe his vulnerability, just made Damien want to tease the boy… to toy with him… _to do things to him._

"Damien! Oh bollocks, please! Stop th-this right now! You just said you didn't like b-_ahn_…"

Pip gasped as Damien's hands went up his shirt. They were stereotypically warm, much like his home of Hell. As Damien's hands traveled over Pip's body, it too began to heat, to almost burn. Shuddering and placing his hands over Damien's, Pip silently begged the other to stop, looking at him through lidded eyes.

Staring straight at Pip, Damien finally shook from his daze and pulled back quickly, leaving a few scratch marks on the blonde boy's chest and stomach.

Looking down at Pip, who was half-splayed on the bed, panting and blushing, blood beginning to well to the surface of his cuts, Damien felt his cheeks heat a bit and he clapped a hand over his mouth and quickly turned around.

"I'll get you something to clean those with… I-I'll be back…" Damien murmured and quickly left his room, slamming the door behind himself and then leaning against it, his eyes wide.

_What the fuck was that?! It's _Pip_ for f-fucks sake…!_

Walking away slowly from his door, Damien went down to find a washcloth.

Meanwhile, Pip sat up, looking at the blood dripping down his chest and stomach and then biting his lip as he tenderly touched the wounds.

"Damien…?"


End file.
